deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neco-Arc X Iggy
This is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE between Neco-Arc of TYPE-MOON fame, and Iggy of Jojo's Bizarre Adventures. Description TYPE-MOON X Jojo's Bizarre Adventures! Today, two Iconic Mascots from two famed franchises go toe to toe to settle the question: What is Better, Cats, or Dogs? Who is going to prevail, the 2nd Most Powerful Nasuverse Character, or the Boston Terrier with The Fool Stand? Interlude Boomstick: Mascots are all the rage in the media, especially in Japan! Wiz: But only 2 are memorable enough to take on the Touhou-verse. Boomstick: And to add a twist of fate, it's cats, and dogs, not to be confused with the shitty movie of the same name! Wiz: Neco-Arc, The Second Most Powerful Character in the Nasuverse; which SHOULD be fighting Reimu, if it weren't for- Boomstick: Iggy, The Bawstawn Taria! Wiz: Uh, It's Boston Terrier. Stop Insulting Massachusetts. Boomstick: And after all that shit, I still don't care. Wiz: We'll be Using Neco-Arc in her Cresent Moon form, as it seems to be the most competitive of the three modes. Despite this, It should be noted that she is a JOKE, thus her attacks are meant to suck. Iggy's Stand will behave normally like the original game. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Neco-Arc Wiz: The Nasuverse... One of the most complicated universes in all of media. Boomstick: UNLESS you are a fan of Warhammer 40,000, then the mythos got pwned! Wiz: It all started with, then, high school students who wanted to create their own form of storytelling. It wasn't long before they became successful. Boomstick: They made Tsukihime, Fate/, collaborated with many groups to expand their horizons! Wiz: And then (ARGH...) there are the Necos. Boomstick: Basically the Necos are a species of LOLCATS with incredibly trolling personality Wiz: Rumored by Aoko Aozaki to be created by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg from another world, or even the species in general being a byproduct of an Urban Myth materialized by TATARI. Boomstick: In reality, nobody knows of Neco-Arc's origin; merely that she is a mascot of Type-Moon, and is a bigger Zako than, well, Zako! Wiz: She called White Len a Tsundere when it's the exact opposite. Boomstick: Bitch. Wiz: She insulted Satsuki of Tsukihime for not having a major role. Boomstick: BITCH! ASS! HYPODERMACRITE!!! She didn't even have a role most of the time!!! Wiz: She even sees Miyako Arima as a potential rival, but whether this will be the case is no longer up to the creators of MELTY BLOOD. Boomstick: Jeez, IS THIS CAT A DUMBASS OR WHAT?! How can you call her a joke??? she's just a friggen Bastard! At least SHIKI Tohno wasn't in MELTY BLOOD, or I'll be damned if he got insulted, and not Shiki Tohno! Wiz: They're both the same name. Wait, are you referring to the Nanaya clan that Shiki lives in? No wonder why you capitalized the name "SHIKI". Boomstick: DAMN, what's next after we read the script to the reader?! Wiz: It seems her idiotic personality more than proves her stupidity is just a joke. It is an understatement. Boomstick: Neco-Arc is the 2nd most powerful character in the Type-Moon Universe, TWICE as strong as her real version, and has a shitload of OP moves in her arsenal! Wiz: True Ancestor Beam is VERY HARD to observe, and can do more, than Cyclops' Optic Blast. Boomstick: SUCK IT MARVEL! You no longer have the right to be called better than DC; LET ALONE TYPE MOON!!! Wiz: Her warp, "Opuba", allows her to transport her anywhere! Boomstick: IT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! She can rip the fabrics of space and time?! BULLSQUIRTS!!! Wiz: Cat out of Hell! is an uppercut that sends foes to the heavens above! Boomstick: Thought Sonic was Hardcore? You haven't seen shit yet! Wiz: I want to go to the Crocodile Garden morphs Neco-Arc into a rocket that launches horizontally, and quickly, even to the point of going as far as an actual rocket this side of NASA. Boomstick: OH MY GOD! She no longer needs to breathe! SHE HAS TRANCENDED BEYOND BREATHING!!! Wiz: If you thought that was ridiculous, you haven't seen the end of it. Neco-Arc even has a parody of her regular self's Arc-Drive. Neco-Arc creates chains made out of OTHER Neco-Arc's and materializes a well with a Ginormous Neko-Arc scaring the shit out of her adversary! Annoying Orange: You're an Apple. Wiz: Finally, she can summon a meteor out of nowhere to finish the fight! Boomstick: But it doesn't change the fact that she is just as much of a joke a Dan Hibiki, who at least has a reason to fight; Neco-Arc is a jerk! Wiz: Yet unlike Dan, Neco-Arc has a variety of shapes and forms, and can hold her own against some of the best. Boomstick: But when she and her Neco friends want to have fun, they collaborate, and create a show of their own: Carnival Phantasm! Wiz: Ugh... Basically, Type-Moon meets Sketch Comedies... Without any of their comedic value. Boomstick: These Comedians have done them all! Parodies, comedic satire, Soap, the works! Wiz: You would think ALL of Type Moon would be involved. Zero Kyrogane: Come Again?! Wiz: It seems that, some of the 23 Dead Apostles, all art that was rejected from major sources, AND most notably, the entire cast of Canaan, are IMMUNE to such a phantasm as The Necos claim it to be... Boomstick: You don't mean... Wiz: As it turned out, the Phantasm only affected popular Nasuverse characters. Meaning on average, only around 40% out of an overall 100 of characters were used. The Canaan cast was only immune since their anime adaptation was from a scenario from 428, which was ALL Chun Soft. Nobody cared for the Nasuverse characters that never were realized beyond artwork, and even Zelretch was immune. But Notes, an inspiration to the Nasuverse Canon, SOMEHOW creeped in- though that's for another time... Boomstick: We should probably get to the Pros and Cons as Carnival Phantasm ended long ago... Wiz: You got it! Neco-Arc is known for her OP moves, and is considered a master troller, like her other allies. Boomstick: She is twice as powerful as Arcueid Brunestud, which means at 100% as Archetype: Earth, she STILL wouldn't be powerful enough, but at least she would be close... Wiz: She'll Overpower even Madoka Kaname if she wanted to fight her. THAT, is how powerful Neco-Arc truly is. Hell, she could OP a Superman without the need of Kryptonite! Boomstick But this joke is a joke for a reason! She can't even contact Canaan, AND even if she did, she'd shoot the lolcat in the face, AND SHE WOULD BE DEAD FOREVER, Wiz: You would think cats have nine lives, but all organisms have a single life, and when they're dead, THEY STAY DEAD. Sorry Kinoko Nasu, but you'll have to Admit the likes of Berserker (Hercules), Archetype: Earth, and EVEN Sion Eltnum Atlasia are all stronger than ANY of the Necos! Boomstick: Besides, SHE MAKES DAN LOOK LIKE ONI! That says millions! Wiz: While she is intended to be funny, Neco-Arc's jokes aren't getting any better any time soon. Sorry TYPE-MOON, but that's how the Neco species has always been... Boomstick: But can this idiotic cat defeat a Boston Terrier from the JOJO-Verse? If a Neco-Arc is strong enough, she can! Wiz: But will her near endless idiocy get in the way? Boomstick: HEY! Stop ruining the jokes! Neco-Arc: Nyaaaaaa~~! Iggy Wiz: Usually, badasses like Dio Brando, or even Jotaro Kujo are what make Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Great... Boomstick: But those two aren't fighting today! Right now, it's Iggy that will fight the damned excuse for a lolcat! Wiz: Iggy is a Boston Terrier that was raised by a rich man, but when he got older, Iggy started to hate humans, and became the leader of a pack of stray dogs. Boomstick: The pound wanted to get him back to his family, but nobody was successful as his STAND attacked them all! I dunno why's he's NOT a she, but he is one hell of a bitch! Wiz: That is, until Muhammed Avdol found him in the New York Slums, and calmed him down... Boomstick: He eventually showed Iggy around as a recruit! While others were skeptical, The BAW-''' Wiz: I thought I told you not to make that joke anymore. '''Boomstick: (Prude.) Anywho the Boston Terrier showed no mercy towards the likes of the cocky Polnareff, who, had his hair ripped out by the mouthful! Wiz: He even passed gas in front of the hero's faces. This further declined any trust from Jotaro and the gang. Boomstick: Poor dog... He got beat by his own allies, ran because it was a fight he wasn't interested, HELL, he even got thrown by Jotaro as a distraction! SOMEBODY! CALL THE COPS! JOTARO-SAMA IS FUCKING BREAKING THE LAW!!! Wiz: Iggy was heartbroken by this point for being abused too much by his allies, kinda like a protagonist equivalent of Starscream, but not wanting to lead the way. Eventually, Everyone in the group accepted Iggy for who he is- Boomstick: Everyone but Polnareff, who saw the dog as more of a problem child figure, than an ally... How much cockier can you get than THAT?! Wiz: Well... He, does bring some alleviating heart to an otherwise dark series... So it could be implied that he eventually got over Iggy himself. Boomstick: Well, I guess the Chariot does have its use after all... Wiz: Iggy is capable of wielding a STAND called The Fool; a GIANT monstrosity that, despite it's low potential, has its uses... Boomstick: This Weirdo STAND protects Iggy's small frame, and is the Simplest way to die! It is a construct of ground, Ergo: Sand and dirt! But it get's better! Because Iggy's Imagination, and Individuality is like that of a human, he can make his STAND whatever he wants it! Wiz: The default form of The FOOL (and possibly its true appearance) is basically dog-like, combined with something like a car chassis; with thick wheels for hind legs, and muscular, pawed front legs. Its head and face comprises an Aztec-like mask with eight or nine feathers sticking from its head. Boomstick: The material made from whatever created the STAND protects Iggy, as it is the equivalent of attacking sand! Nice Defense! Wiz: Iggy can also change the form of the particles used to create what is necessary. While most of the time the result is basic, it works great on it's own. Boomstick: While he made Gliders and stuff, he can create more complicated images to fool the opponent! The Fool even took the form of DIO himself to dupe Vanilla Ice for a bit. Wiz: Fool's strength as a Stand is also surprisingly Strong. It can slash through flesh, break bone, and break even the sturdiest of walls. Boomstick: It is also a Speed Demon! it is faster than most humans can fathom! I bet Neco-Arc is Jealous now, ISN'T SHE??? Wiz: However, despite his victory over several opponents, Most Notably Pet Shop, the spy of DIO's Mansion, as well as a victory over minor antagonist Kenny G., he didn't last long at ALL... Boomstick: During his fight with DIO's Right Hand man, Vanilla Ice, Iggy was beaten senseless while proving to Polnareff he would've been a great ally... His last option before over-exhaustion? morph his STAND to become DIO! Wiz: Which eventually made both him, and Avdol, bite the dust. This was a surprising result to Polnareff as by that point, he thought Iggy would just give up, and decided to honor the two's memory by finishing off Ice. Boomstick: Well, that sucked. If Iggy did survive, Polnareff would've trusted him more than the rest of the protagonists! Wiz: True, Polnareff saw Iggy as a runaway dog, yet never truly understood his full potential, until he died... But as a fighter, Iggy has a wide variety of Applications for his STAND, and Solved the Labyrinth that ended up being the downfall for the Pet Shop. Boomstick: He became a potental ally for Jotaro and the Gang until the End of his fight with Vanilla Ice, HELL, as DIO's Right Hand man, he was close to being defeated by Iggy, where Polnareff had to finish the job for him. Wiz: But, even IF Iggy defeated Ice, he wouldn't be strong enough to take on DIO on his own. Most of his victories rely on Jotaro and the gang, IF all. Like Polnareff stated, he does run away from battle sometimes. And even with the Help from Avdol, it still failed. He always believes he can beat Jotaro, and his STAR PLATINUM STAND if he can find a way. Boomstick: He never does, sadly. While he is a unique opponent, HE IS TOO HEAVILY RELIANT ON HIS STAND. He has no other means of combat. Wiz: Yet despite being foolish with his flaws, Iggy's opponent is ALL IDIOT, AND NO SENSE. can he prove Dogs are superior no matter what? Iggy: Grrrowl! (It's kill or be killed!) DEATH BATTLE Area: Valley of the Kings Date: Unknown... As Iggy was wandering around the area, he spotted a catlike figure in the distance. Iggy: rowwww... (Another Mirage...) Iggy ran at the "Mirage", and found out it was very much real... Iggy was charging right at Neco-Arc, as she used her True Ancestor Beam! Iggy used his STAND to make a shield to stop the attack. Neco-Arc then teleported several feet in front of Iggy, whom they had a grudge towards each other... (Cues AKHT / Akihito - Mega Man X5 - X Vs. Zero) Iggy: RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! (DIE BITCH!) Neco-Arc: What purpose did you have in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure anyway, Nyan? FIGHT! As Iggy has his STAND ready, Neco-Arc got her uppercut prepared as she warped right at Iggy as she was goint to do the uppercut. POW! As the sand was shredded, it was revealed that Iggy was just fine. Immediately after, the STAND regenerated itself, and NOW Neco-Arc has a window of opportunity; that is, until Iggy went at Neco-Arc right at the head! As Neco-Arc tried to break free, Iggy was holding onto Neco-Arc at the Head with his teeth, and was already making Neco-Arc bleed. Unable to pull off the vicious Boston Terrier, Neco-Arc had only one option, the True Ancestor Beam. FWOOOM! Heavily Damaged, Iggy let go as a result, but that laser only made him more mad. He transformed his STAND into a Machine Gun Turret he could use. With all the ammo in the sand, what else is there to need? Arc kept teleporting, but she eventually gave out after overuse. Iggy though was just getting started, Relentlessly locking onto Neco-Arc, nearly destroying her on sight... But Neco-Arc simply teleported, and finally did a successful uppercut that sent the terrier flying into the sky... Neco-Arc was celebrating her victory, thinking she won, until Iggy's STAND created a giant saber that slashed Neco-Arc in two, but at a price; a meteor was summoned by Neco-Arc to follow Iggy while she was celebrating... BOOOOOOOOM! (AKHT / Akihito - Mega Man X5 - X Vs. Zero Ends) DOUBLE K.O.! The only traces of either combatant left were their blood. Even their skeletons were disintegrated Results Boomstick: I, guess it's up to opinion now? Wiz: Not only are both combatants powerful, they also have a weak disposition in combat. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, shouldn't the meteorite dissipate after Neco-Arc got killed?" Wiz: Good point; it would apply, IF IT WERE TYPE-MOON. But in reality, a meteor that is about to impact something WILL happen no matter what. Boomstick: Neco-Arc never fought a real world Dog before, so she's out of her league! Wiz: The same goes for Iggy, as although he fought several minor Antagonists and won, he never defeated an OP Lolcat. Boomstick: You know what? We should let the audience decide between cats and dogs as to which is better! Wiz: Tell us in the comments section as to what animal sucks the least! Boomstick: I guess we'll never know who's the better species... Wiz: This DEATH BATTLE... Is a Draw. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ???: BOW BEFORE THE HERALD OF GARGOS!!! (Cues Omen Extended Theme - Killer Instinct Season 2 ) Next, NEXT TIME! Boomstick: NEXT, NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!! One of the most powerful combatants EVER meets her match, BUT WHO!? The Conceptual Goddess X The Goddess of the World... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'NASUVERSE vs Jojo-Verse' themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music